


But It's Better if You Do (Or Don't)

by mitslits



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from an answered ask aka the bedroom do's and dont's of Harry Hart and Eggsy Unwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Better if You Do (Or Don't)

Do’s and Dont’s of Harry Hart:

 _-Do_ : Secure your boyfriend to the headboard of the bed with a tie.

 _-Don’t:_ Tie him with anything tighter or get him with his hands behind his back, because you’re both Kingsman agents and you know what interrogation is like.

 _-Do_ : Cup your hands around your boyfriend’s face and pull him closer because he needs to be kissed this very instant and you don’t want to wait until you can walk even a step closer.

 _-Don’t_ : Grab him roughly or raise your hand too quickly because reflexes are still leftover from living with stepfathers who didn’t believe in decency **.**

Do’s and Dont’s of Eggsy Unwin:

 _-Do_ : Get your boyfriend to speak to you in some sexy foreign language while you’re in the bedroom because he knows, like, thirteen of them and you only know two.

 _-Don’t_ : Ask for a translation, because it won’t sound nearly as hot once you know he’s been reciting recipes for fancy vegetarian dishes while he’s had his cock in your arse.

 _-Do_ : Tease your boyfriend about how he’s old enough to be your father and call him daddy every chance you get.

 _-Don’t_ : Buy him a present as a joke on father’s day. It just makes him feel guilty about how he essentially got your real dad killed and does not lead to the mind-blowing sex you were hoping for. **  
**


End file.
